Adventures Of A Mini Wrecker
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Ralph's daughter, Rebel and the adventures she has along with facing things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So this was something I came up with, from my excitement of wanting to see Ralph Wrecks The Internet and I love the idea of our favourite wrecker being a father and pictured what the kid looked like in my imagination so just started writing so hope that you enjoy, plus we all know who Rebel's mom is, if you support Icebreaker lol**

 **Plus this is gonna be a series of stories revolving around Rebel, Ralph's eight year old daughter who is six feet tall compared to her dad yet very sweet and sometimes anxious just like her dad, and sometimes angry.**

 **In this first one, it's Rebel's first day of cyber-school which the mini wrecker is excited about, yet Ralph is nervous about knowing some of the kids might treat her mean.**

* * *

It was just a typical morning in Niceland, the world of the game, Fix it Felix Jr and in a house, a brunette haired youngster was still sleeping, snuggled in her red bedcovers despite it being her first day of cyber-school or elementary school who happened to be the daughter of a certain nine feet tall wrecker feeling the blankets shake like an earthquake, making her startled waking up seeing her dad there grinning at that idea for waking her up since he was a little nervous, about his kid's first day of school in case other kids were mean to her, because he was her father.

"Dad, why did you do that, I was about to get up, alright?" she said to him seeing him smirk.

"Because parents have to do these things, you know?" Ralph replied grinning as he was leaving her room, makimg Rebel roll her eyes at her dad getting out of bed going over to her closet pullimg out a pair of brown overalls alomg with a red shirt while her dad was making pancakes for breakfast.

Ralph was spraying whipped cream smiley faces onto the pancakes, for Rebel, to pep her for her first day as this was a big deal for him, hopimg that Rebel would not wreck tne internet like he almost did, knowing she was just a kid, not as tall as he was, having big hands despite having shoulder lemgth brunette hair, blue eyes like her mom hearing soft footsteps knowing it was Rebel seeing she was dressed seeing her reaction to the pancakes.

"You think the other kids will like me, even if I don't wreck stuff?" Rebel said seeing Ralph nod in reply, hoping that Rebel would be alright plus he could help her, if she had a bad day at school seeing her grabbing her backpack, as she and her dad were leaving the house heading to Game Central Station finding the Wi-fi port seeing Rebel breathing deeply before going in, after hugging her dad.

Ralph hoped that she would be alright, going back to Niceland before the arcade opened, seeing Felix wonder if he was alright seeing Ralph nod despite worrying about Rebel's first day of school, which Felix knew about because he was Rebel's uncle and Calhoun her aunt hearing the arcade was open so tney had to do their duty so the nine foot tall wrecker had to focus.

* * *

Rebel was very wide eyed walking through the streets of the internet, on her way to cyber-school remembering her dad telling her to not go into tne comments room if she ended up in Buzztube which she promised not to do, plus she was eight and a half after all, arriving at the school seeing a lot of kids playing in the playground making the brunette haired youngster excited, besides being nervous at the same time because she was anxious about what other kids would think of her, playing on a swing set unaware some kids were staring which Rebel had no clue about, hearing the bell following them inside the building.

She was sitting at a desk at the back of the class, seeing the other kids surprised hearing the teacher ask her to introduce herself making Rebel nervous standing up, as the class looked her way.

"My name's Rebel, I'm six feet tall with slightly big hands like my dad, Wreck it Ralph, I live in Niceland but don't have a lot of other kids to hang out with, you know?" she said sitting back down impressing the teacher by how she had spoken and not caused famage like her father, despite te other kids getting ideas for recess which would be soon, but focusing on the lesson for now.

As the recess bell rang, and the other kids ran onto the playground, Rebel was following them feeling good about how her first day was going so far looking for somebody to play with, unaware some of the kids in her class were planning to be mean to her, just because of her dad playing on the swings.

"Hey what's going on?" Rebel asked them hearing them snicker at the girl, seeing her eyes widen hearing them dare her to wreck something like her dad making her nervous, because her dad and Felix had explained that not eberybody appreciated wrecking and that she was more than tnat but a smart little girl with big hands making Rebel shake her head as some of her bangs were in her eyes.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to, my dad and uncle Felix said it wasn't a good idea." she replied.

The other kids were making fun of her, which made her confused but sad hearing what they were saying, making the teacher surprised yet impressed that the girl had not given into the other kids teasing her just as the bell rang so they were going inside makimg Rebel hope that the day would get better.

Later that day, after school let out, Rebel was walking back to the port, until she noticed a raccoon running around, making her curious seeing it climb up onto her shoulder making the girl smile, because she found it cute.

"Aww where did you come from, little guy?" she asked him, unaware Vanellope was there relieved that Rebel had found Meeko making the brunette haired girl happy to see her aunt.

They were going to Oh My Disney but to a certain castle making Rebel curious but nervous, making Vanellope get it, guessing the other kids in her nieces's class had been mean to her on her first day so maybe her princes friends could help her boost her confidence entering the castle seeing the other princesses excited to see Vanellope, curious about thegirl with her.

"Oh that's Rebel, Ralph's daughter, she was the one that found Meeko." Vanellope said making them see that Rebel looked sny which was odd until Vanellope told them, making tnem get it, and were telling the mini wrecker that it was alrigjt to be herself which was making her feel better, after the lousy day she had, trying to make friends.

Later Ralph was surprised seeing Rebel home late, but she wastelling him about her day, leaving out what had happened at recess since hanging out with the princesses had helped her feel better, about herself going to do homework in her room making Ralph hope she was alright, hearing her talking to her plush snow monster which she had since she was a baby.


	2. A Place Called Slaughter Race

_I hope that today will go better at school, or with the other kids than yesterday even though Aunt Vanellope and her awesome friends helped make me feel better, so guess she probably told dad what happened._

It was the next morning and after being with her aunt and her princess friends, Rebel had felt better and hopeful about today going to school, and mixing with the kids getting dressed plus liked how her hair had gotten styled yesterday, hearing her dad calling her for breakfast going to the kitchen seeing her dad putting plates on the table and saw his mug of coffee seeing him going to get dressed drinking it, making her buzzed but confused by the taste wondering why adults including her dad liked drinking that stuff, if it tasted disgusting.

"Kiddo you alright, did you drink some of my coffee?" Ralph said to her seeing Rebel nod asking how he and other adults could drink something which tasted like mud making him chuckle at her response, because it was very cute saying it was an acquired taste noticing her hair making Rebel smile at him noticing it so hopedthat the other kids would notice, wanting to be her friends making Ralph sigh, feeling bad for her.

"You don't have to do anything to make friends, you just be you." he told her, making Rebel feel more confident while eating up hoping the day wouldgo good humming to herself getting her stuff leaving with her dad, going through the Wi-fi port after hugging her dad, realising she was late andmight get in trouble with the teacher sinceher peers thought of her as weird seeing Net users going about their business, making her impressed.

"Wow dad and Aunt Vanellope were right, the Internet is pretty cool but gotta get to school." Rebel said to herself until she saw Spamley making her curious especially talking about Slaughter Race which Rebel knew that was where Vanellope hung out, guessing it could be fun and she could make up an excuse going to Slaughter Race making Vanellope surprised, seeing her niece here.

"Whoa, what're you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" she asked, seeing Rebel shrug her shoulders, impressing Shank making Vanellope say to Rebel that they could hangout after school seeing her lsaving, making Shank curious about the little wrecker.

"She's Ralph's daughter and my niece, so he might freak if he found out she nearly skipped school." Vanellope told her.

Rebel arrivedat school and it was recess so the teacher would not find out, that she had just shown up seeing the other kids in their groups which she was alright with after what her aunt's friends had told her yesterday, along with what her dad had told her at breakfast had made her braver.

"It's alright, I don't mind playing by myself." she said surprising the kids, expecting her to het upset hearing the bell, going inside relieving the teacher saying that tomorrow was show and tell making Rebel curious yet nervous because she knew the other kids did not like her, so anything she brought for show and tell would just make it worse.

* * *

Ralph wondered why Rebel was so quiet later, while they were at Tapper's having root beer as normal unaware of how his kidwas having a rough time at school, yet she was keeping that from him including the show and tell thing, guessing he probably had this happen to him when he was her age, making Felix guess something was going on with Rebel plus Ralph had no idea that she had almost ditched school, to hang out in Slaughter Race seeing Vanellope show up.

"Come on Rebel, let's go have some fun." she said to the mini wrecker as they were leaving the bar, going to the Wi-fi port going to the Internet making Rebel very happy, going to Slaughter Race making her very excited about this, because she had been curious about it earlier, so was seeing Shank and her friends making Rebel shy.

"You just be you, as Vanellope told me about you, plus you made u curious when you showed up earlier, you ever raced before?" Shank said to her making her shake her head seekng her aunt get in a car making Rebel excited, but nervous knowing her dad would freak if he knew Vanellope had brought her here or that she was going to race which was making her excitable getting into a car giving chase, laughing which impressed Shank.

"The little wrecker has skills, but her dad would be impressed if he saw her." Shank said to her crew.

They were hanging out which happened to be all night surprising Rebel, knowing her dad was probably worrying, yet she had school so was going there deciding to keep what she had been doing to herself, knowing her dad would freak, if he knew she had been up all night or that she had been racing in Slaughter Race making it to school, despite being tired, resting her head on her desk.

"Rebel you alright?" the teacher asked her, after she woke up from awesome dreams, realising she was in class and that it was show and tell making the female shake her head, saying somebody else could have her turn, making some of the kids smirk which Rebel ignored as the princesses liked her for being herself and now Shank and her crew thought she was awesome, so was not worrying about fitting in.


	3. Hanging Out With Princesses

Ralph was getting concerned, because Rebel's teacher kept sending home notes, about her falling asleep in class making him wonder what the heck she was doing after school hearing Rebel tell him not to worry, she was getting good grades so her nightly fun should not bother him, she knew he would wreck a building if he knew what she was doing like hanging out in Slaughter Race and at least she had not set foot in the dark web, going to get ready for the day, plus excited about going to her first sleepover at the Oh My Disney castle, which her dad did not know about.

 _It's gonna be awesome, plus they're my friends like Shank and her crew, so dad won't mind he's gonna be asleep anyways, after a day of wrecking._

Ralph saw her eating up wondering why she was so excited, hoping it was about school seeing Rebel nod leaving the house, making him chuckle at her energy since the arcade was about to open, so hopedRebel would not be late, sighing leaving tne house after getting ready forva full day of wrecking unaware his daughter waking some intresting friends in the Internet which was a good thing, plus Rebel had packed for the sleepover.

Rebel was being careful while in Game Central Station, knowing Surge was a little scared of her which she did not get gping through the port appearing in the Internet realising she was late for school!

"Oh man, I hope tne teacher doesn't get mad, as I was packing for the sleepover!" she said arriving at school, even though the bell rang, making Rebel annoyed entering or sneaking into class making it, impressing some of the kids, surprising her for once, hoping things would keep going well.

She was paying attention during her class, but was daydreaming about later, or having fun in Slaughter Race like last night, and at lunch she was surprised some of the kids were talking to her, while she was eating her lunch hoping her dad was having a good day wrecking and doing his duty knowing Vanellope probably told him about the sleepover so he would not freak out.

After lunch, in afternoon classes, she was distracted so happy when the final bell rang, running out of the classroom with the other kids, going to the Oh My Disney castle excited seeing someof the animals happy to see her, making her grin playing with them making Snow White smile seeing that.

"That is very cute, as Elsa hangs out with Ralph." Pocahontas said to the others seeing them agree, hoping Ralph knew that Rebel was here with them plus Rebel knewthat her dad and aunt Vanellope talked onceduring the werk using what looked to her like cellphones hoping that her dad would not freak out, because she had not told him she was here making Vanellope guess this, but was deciding not to tell Ralph because Rebel could use something like this as she did not have many friends.

"Thanks Aunt as my dad would get upset, if he knew I wasxhere." Rebel told her seeing her aunt'scellphone going off, guessing it was Ralph so was going outside for a bit making Rebel hope that her aunt would not spill the jelly beans, making the other princesses wonder what she meant, as Rebel was explaining aboit Sugar Rush, the game her aunt used to live in impressing them, just as Vanellope and the others were getting into their lounge wear.

"Rebel are you alright, is everything alright?" Cinderella asked her, as she nodded leaving the room, before certain droids ruined things so was assuring her dad she was alright noticing that her dad was wearing half of the necklace that her aunt had made him, and she wore the other half making Rebel get her aunt and her dad were good friends hoping that her dad did not know she was here knowing he worried about her.

"Yeah I'm alright, just calming my dad down, you know how he gets." sje told them makimg Vanellope get it plus Vanellope knew Rebel had not told Ralph where she had gone plus knew Rebel had the same kind of cellphone like she and Ralph had, seeing Rebel relaxing with the others so this was a good thing hoping no stormtroopers would come after her this time, like when she had first arrivedat Oh My Disney which the princesses got.

Plus Rebel was surprised hearing her dad had ended up in Snow White's dress making her wonder why, as the princesses and Vanellopeexchangeda look.

"It happened when we were rescuing him and your aunt from an insecurity virus, but he looked cute in it." Jasmine told her making Rebel giggle hysterically which the other princesses thought cute, knowing Ralph might be surprised that they had to,d her that making Vanellope happy.


End file.
